


Thinkin' About You

by 127cherrybombs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 01:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127cherrybombs/pseuds/127cherrybombs
Summary: Everything Kihyun sees it reminds him of his ex, Changkyun.
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 16





	Thinkin' About You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read before reading~!!
> 
> This is just a vent story? This is how I've been feeling, so it might not be good and it might not reach your expectations. But please check out my other works, if this isn't/wasn't your cup of tea.
> 
> Enjoy and happy reading :)

  
  


Usually, Kihyun wouldn’t do this, it was so rare for him. It was so rare for him to have beer and chicken while watching his favorite show at 3 AM. He would consider himself a normal person, a functional one, but he had to wake up at 7 AM to go to work.

“Even in meaningless dreams, I dream about you,” Johnny, the main protagonist said to Taeyong.

Taeyong, Johnny's ex, looked at him.

“And God, I wish I could stop. But I can’t, Yong, I can’t, everything reminds me of you. Even the color yellow reminds me of you.”

Kihyun chucked as his beer reached his lips once again.

“Ahh, Johnny, I know that feeling,” Kihyun mumbled as he smiled, he remembered his ex.

Changkyun was his everything, he was, well until they broke up. What Johnny told Taeyong? It hit home for Kihyun.

For some reason, the simplest things reminded him of Changkyun - everything did. How Changkyun used to play volleyball and basketball. When he started to like Changkyun, he remembers mentioning something about sports. Kihyun mentioned Haikyuu and that's how they bonded started.

After that, they became close friends. Changkyun would send pictures of his dog, Boki, a Yorkie. He remembered that if Kihyun said something along the lines of having a bad day. He would send a pic of Boki saying,  _ I hope this brightens your day ~ :)! _

Kihyun couldn’t even look at his favorite flowers. Which were lavender, because that’s how Changkyun confessed.

His favorite coffee shop was where they had their first date. Kihyun chuckled as he remembered their first date. He got a lavender gelato as Changkyun got a coffee with vanilla creamer.

Kihyun shook his head and tried to pay attention to the show, but his mind would always drift Changkyun.

“This is so frustrating, why am I like this?” Kihyun asked himself “Why do I get memories of the two of us at random times?”

_ Fuck it  _ Kihyun thought as he got his phone.

He started dealing with the number, to his surprise he still remembered the number.

“Hi, this is Changkyun, you know the drill. Leave a message after the beep and I will try my best to reach back-”

Kihyun stopped himself and hanged up. He missed Changkyun a lot, but he couldn’t do anything about it, it was in the past. Kihyun bit his lip and he closed his eyes. All those memories would be pushed back.

Kihyun’s phone was bright as he saw  _ New Text from Changkyun: Hey, you good? _

  
Some seconds later,  _ Incoming Call, Changkyun is calling. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ~
> 
> Leave feedback (?) and tell me what you want to read next. Thank you.
> 
> Twitter: Dreamyjenos and Jehyunology  
Wattpad (that I don't use anymore): Jehyunology
> 
> \- 🌻


End file.
